Something Primal
by potterfan001
Summary: Katniss an emotional and passionate look at my personal favorite, the cave scene. Very slight AU and rated m for adult content.
1. Losing Ground, Losing Sanity

Maybe I hadn't realized it before, but it had always been Peeta.

Really, it had. I can credit him now for not just physically keeping me alive back home in District 12, but my emotional and physical survival here at the games. And he has been devoted to me. It had always been him; the boy with the bread.

And now here I was, walking aimlessly about the arena. I didn't know what I was looking for. What to do? Where to go? Was there even a point to staying here and sustaining my own life now that Rue was gone?

And Peeta. Where was he? Was he dead in a field? By the cornucopia? Had a tribe of trackerjackers followed him into a marshy swamp? Had Cato and the others tortured him, burned him slowly in their intimidating pit of ally fire? There were so many questions to be asked but there was no way to answer them. For me, Katniss, the girl who'd pushed every limit, the girl who'd given up everything to fight, could the end be drawing near? I had become dependent on that one spark of hope that kept me alive; the prospect of finding Peeta. With him, survival was possible and it was worth it. While I honestly tried to push me feelings of kinship to the side, as he was my competitor in this crock-of-BS that the capitol cooked up afterall, I couldn't help but feel connected so deeply to him for being on my side unconditionally, and risking himself time after time to make sure I was safe. He would have to show himself soon, and if not, I could only assume he was dead. And Peeta being dead would mean no point to bother carrying on. There were still a handful of tributes out there. There was Thresh and Cato and Clove and who knows who else waiting, all out for my blood, and I felt delirious from the surprising monotony that came with fighting to stay alive. Kill and run and hide and struggle. For me, I was beginning to feel that the real battle was staying sane. It Peeta didn't show himself, I could only assume the cannon I had heard earlier was the alarm of his death. And with his death, I could think of nothing else to do but grab a pile of the forbidden berries Rue had advised me about and prevent the vicious carriers from getting the satisfaction. It was them against me. Me against them. Though I was fighting for Prim and for Gale and for Mom and even for the memory of Father, a ghost in my conscience, the possibility of me ever seeing them was looking dim.

That is when I encountered the stream. I looked out at the water and sighed. Sweet, beautiful water. If only under this river was an entire world, and I could hid away there and pretend like this never happened. But near me, as I was getting ready to dip my feet and douse myself in the necessary calm, I heard a muffled voice from below. And that's when I saw Peeta trapped in the granite rocks.

When we locked eyes, this time it was different. This time there was something more than the simple caring of friendship in his eyes, but something deeper, something behind those big brown eyes. And as I went to rescue him and his mouth shifted slightly, curling up the corners of his mouth, I felt it too. A yearning.


	2. Over the Hill

**Some events will be changed from what occurred in the book. It's fiction, remember! Enjoy.**

"K-" "K-".

He could barely say my name. His lips quivered in anticipation of something deeper. More sincere. Like saying my name once could never encompass how he truly felt about me. I had never felt so accomplished or flattered in my life. I wouldn't let this be like Rue. I would save his life and it would stay saved. It would be us again together. I firmly took his forearm and he grabbed onto me weakly. He was losing his strength. I could still see his muscles, but they weren't like before. Not as chiseled, not as defined. I pulled him up. It was time to start taking care of him. We walked, or rather I walked and he used my agile body for support, until we found a cliff with a cutout - a cave.

The cave didn't look artificially formed. I knew right away it was a natural rock formation, like the ones from back home. The memories flooded over me of the mountainous terrain back in 12. Like the grounds I walked over to get past the unarmed boundaries of my state- my prison.

"Come on," I said to him, "Just up this hill and we'll be safe in here."

He looked at me and I just knew. He needed help. He needed it direly. There was an unspoken language between us. Between our little tics and our mannerisms, the way he subtly raised our eyebrows or adjusted his jawbone; I always knew how he felt, and I thought that was beautiful.

And the I looked at him and I bit my lip ever so slightly, and I just hoped that he understood. If the capitol wanted their show, if Panem wanted to see romance, if Seneca Crane desired people to be watching, then so be it. It had to look natural, a kiss. It couldn't look like I was insinuating something to him in order to get sponsors; this lesson was #1 here. To me, I just needed to have some way to nurse Peeta back to health. I couldn't let him die - I wouldn't. Our lips met, and I saw Peeta had closed his eyes and opened his mouth for me. I quickly closed mine too. I hadn't kissed anyone before, not like this, and I silently resented the unfortunate irony that my first, and possibly only time kissing a boy would be broadcasted live the the whole nation. Our tongues touched. It was weird for me. Slimy and gross at first. But then Peeta began to move his tongue, intertwine it with mine, and it all felt natural and right, like things were falling into place. Peeta's kisses became more desperate, more passionate. I tried to keep up with his emotion, but to him this was all so real, and to me, though I felt we were so much the same, I could not say I loved him. For me, this was above all a survival tactic, and I had to keep my composure so that I could survive. Still, I continued to convince myself this was an act, standing there at the bottom of the hill, nipping at his lips and reveling in the feeling of his hands gripping the curve of my hips. I didn't know what to think.

For the first time in my life, I just felt, and I did.


	3. Can You Feel It?

*Short chapter sorry guys. Don't worry though, all the fun's coming up next!

Suddenly, Peeta opened his eyes, our lips detached, and I heard the crack of a tree branch close behind me. In the darkest corners of my heart, something I would never admit; the loss of contact disappointed me.

"Wha- What was that?" he asked the wind, paranoid and cautious.

Still unable to support himself fully, he grabbed an arrow from my sack in case and took stance by my side.

"Peeta. It's okay, look over there." I pointed up by the cave, where a parachute from out sponsors had fallen. _And Haymitch saves the day again._ I silently remarked. As the possibility of a threat had been defused, Peeta and I looked at each other and giggled. Always such a sweetheart, even when I was supposed to be taking care of him.

"Let's get over there and go inside," I motioned to the cave.

"Yeah, let's do it," Peeta croaked through the pain.

I picked up the package and we helped each other into the open mouth of the mountain. Peeta immediately sunk down and propped himself against the wall. I handed him the ointment, and he put it on his injuries.

"Ahhhh," he gasped in response to the relief of his pain.

Then it happened. Something about this involuntary sound, this moan of pleasure, hit me with a wave low in my gut. I don't know what I'd felt just then. It was something unusual, something primal. I walked over to him and planted another kiss on his sweet lips. I didn't know why, I just felt like I needed to, like there was a magnet and it was pulling me closer to him every time he was near. This time the kiss was so real, and I could tell that he knew. Because he always just knew. His eyes were gaping wide, and his mouth was open in shock. I joined him against the wall of the cave, above the woods and above the field - above the nucleus games. It was me and him and safety and paradise. I just wished there was a way to make it all last.


	4. An Animal Attraction P1

*Like I mentioned in previous chapters, some details different from actual HG book. There is no camera inside the cave.

I'd forgotten what had happened when I woke up the next morning in Peeta's arms. Facing the cave's mouth, all I saw was the blue of the sky and the tops of the trees and I'd forgotten where we were in the first place. Ah, the 74th annual hunger games. Who knew these sick games could make me feel these deep emotions; more connected to Peeta than ever. Everyone had turned into animals out there, and we were the sole 2 who had kept it together. I said a silent prayer, in hope that this could all end, and Peeta and I could go back home and just be. And our relationship wouldn't be so forced. It wouldn't be for the TV screens of the militarily oppressed people of Panem, but just for us.

I reached over Peeta's healing body to his hand, and he turned his head and woke . Our faces were so close. His eyes were so full of thanks and love for me. It all happened so fast, but we were kissing again before I could even say 'good morning'. Both of us were consumed with love for each other, with wanting. And something else too that I had never experienced before. It was like I was hungry for more of him. I wanted his lips and his chest and his arms; just his body and his skin.

He was still leaned against the side of the cave when I changed me angle and kissed him straight on the mouth, my legs around his waist. I kissed him and kissed him, and ran my hands his abs, so strong. He was the sweetest, most beautiful boy I could ever ask for as a friend, but god, he was such a man. And whether it was his displays of power and of masculinity throughout the games, and before when we heard the drop of the sponsorship, or the way he held me so close and so tight, I was genuinely attracted to him, more so every time he looked at me. Waves of pleasure were hitting me deep in my core, and I moaned into his mouth. I was so embarrassed, I knew I should've tried to stop it, to hide it. He suddenly stopped kissing me, held my shoulders, and looked at me straight in the eye. Was he going to ask me to stop, to back down? I read his face, I understood his language. It was an inquiry. Did I want to go further?

Honestly, I wasn't exactly sure what further entailed. Neither did I think he was either. See, in the capitol city, this stuff is romanticized, it's everywhere. In District 12, there is no pornography, that was banned a few hundred years ago after the collapse of the American Empire. There are no textbooks or lessons in school that teach us about, you know, acts of love and how they are performed. Nevertheless, I felt so safe with Peeta, and so free and open with him. And if I was going to die in this thing, I'd want to learn about love first and foremost. I nodded shyly, but gave him a smirk so he knew that this was me, Katniss, going all in.

The first thing Peeta did then was touch my chest through my tracksuit. This came as a shock to me, and my shock shocked him. He began with at my shoulders and slowly cascaded down lower, lower. I guess I was tense, I guess I was nervous. When he finally reached my breasts I took in a sharp intake of breath and closed me eyes in fear for what was coming next. It was funny how I could last weeks in the arena, maintaining my reputation as the girl who never let anything phase me, and a simple touch by Peeta's hands, so experienced from kneading bread since his birth, could make me come unhinged.

"Really Katniss. You want this?" He said, removing his hands completely from my body, with genuine concern on his face.

"I do. I'm sorry I just wasn't...you know...I wasn't expecti-"

"No, I get it. We can do this when we're back home. We don't have to do this here Katniss."

"I just...What if we don't make it? I mean, we have to think positively but there's the possibility that we're gone soon. For both of us. I just don't want to let my life fade and never experience love. Because Peeta, I love you," I said, my voice quivering, my body shaking, taking Peeta's hands and putting them back on me.

"I love you too. So much," Peeta said. "You just get me."

He continued his ministrations. He kneaded at my breasts, but stared at my face. I didn't know how he knew, but it felt so indescribable, like nothing ever before. For the first time I really felt like a woman, and not just that, a special and worthy one. I wasn't just some kid on who'd been thrown into the rink in a brawl for her life. To Peeta, I was beautiful. I craved more contact with him, and I began to lightly shift my hips from side to side, loving the feeling of his noticeable hardness against me. I felt good that he felt good too. Clearly feeling revitalized from yesterday's injuries, flipped me over playfully and began to unzip my tracksuit. And for the first time in days, I saw my own skin. It was pale and rough, and I didn't feel completely comfortable with Peeta, or anyone else seeing it. I'd scoured the cave for cameras, but it seemed that their were none. Because of the natural nature of the rock formation, I prayed that the inner cave was overlooked by Mr. Crane , because my mother and not to mention Prim would both be disappointed in me, and Gale would think I was a sellout.

Peeta was ravaging my skin; nipping at my shoulders and licking my breasts. I thought it was odd really, the orality of this. It wasn't civilized. But after thinking about it, neither were the Hunger Games. Handing children weapons and saying, "Kill everyone" was inhumane. It was tribal, animalistic. This was no different. This was right, right? I continued to rock my hips into Peeta's, every so often getting a small, involuntary thrust back. He was trying, as usual, to contain himself; to be a gentleman. With every lick, with every bite, he'd look up at me to make sure I was enjoying myself. Always about me.

I wanted to progress things a little more. I wanted to do some initiating. I grabbed the zipper on his tracksuit and slid it down, removing the shoulders and exposing his muscled abs. Both of us now topless, we explored each other's bodies, our forms, all while making these tiny, controlled pelvic movements, trying not to take it too far. He offered the two sides of his suit to me, but I didn't know if I wanted to pull it down any further, see any more. I had some doubts in my mind, that seeing him would ruin our relationship for good, and that I'd never be able to look at him the same. This was probably true too, but I didn't want to change us that much. Nevertheless, Peeta pushed me off of him with some astonishing strength and spread my legs. My tracksuit was half down, just exposing the top part of my body, and Peeta began to stroke me through the material of the tracksuit. I was making sounds that I couldn't control, feeling my face contort in pleasure, and closing my eyes, just trying to savor how good this all felt. I couldn't let this all be about me though. In one motion, like with a bandage, I ripped down Peeta's tracksuit and exposed his very hard dick. It wasn't abnormally large, it wasn't something that I was afraid of. It was just something new to me, the whole male form. He looked at me with a slight smirk, and I could tell he was proud in a way to show himself to me. He took my hand and guided it, showing me how to touch it; how to make him feel the animal attraction that I felt sitting next to him in this sea of wilderness around us.


	5. An Animal Attraction P2

Sitting there in the cave, it was like heaven. Ironically enough in this which was supposed to be our hell. Here, Peeta and I were free from the rigidity and structure of the regime, and we could just be. I too had been so used to feeling tense; always on alert, for my whole life in fear of how I would get by, that I had never let myself go like this before. I continued to pump his dick, varying me speed; sometimes I went slow and sometimes quick. He was moaning, melting in my hands. His breathing was ragged and heavy, his eyes were shut and his mouth was open in ecstasy.

"Katniss, god you're amazing," he half whispered, half breathed. He began to moan huskily, each time with longer and more passionate. I kept up my same pace, loving what I could do to him, until he exploded onto my chest with a series of grunts, which died down again to his heavy, rugged breathes. I stared at him as his breathing began to regulate, his eyes still closed and his head still back, trying to take in what was happening to us. He opened his eyes and gave me a sweet smile, and swiftly grabbed me tracksuit and lowered it over my feet, putting his face close to my center and giving it a quick tease with his tongue. He followed the anatomical blueprint like all other males, and when in a sexual situation, also like the others, he behaved primitively. What set him apart was how sweet he was, and how he smiled and how he held me. How he loved me, and how he had the ability to make me feel the full effect of love from another, something I'd never allowed myself. I opened my legs wider to give him better access. I wanted him so badly, I just wanted to stay in this cave and pleasure him and kiss him for the rest of my life. The tongue thing was admittedly uncomfortable in thought to me, but I ignored my discomforts. I needed to let go. It was like we were cavemen, simply animals in this forest, simply being who we were. He began to use his fingers as well, moving them in and out of me with a roughness and a power I'd never felt from him before. I heard myself sighing and breathing. This was replied to with an "mmmmm" from Peeta from between my legs. This was the language of animals, one we'd never truly spoken before, but one that seemed to be programmed into us instinctively.

He increased his speed, and before I knew it I was involuntarily grinding my hips forward into his hand, screaming out in the pleasure which consumed my whole body. I collapsed on Peeta's chest. He kissed my forehead. He looked full of fire and lust, so in love.

Who would have guessed, the District 12 Tributes, naked in a cave, doing things...to each other.

"Peeta," I said, barely recognizing my own voice. "Peeta, I want more."


End file.
